Blood Gang
Youkai run just about everything. So it should come as no surprise that the criminal underworld is also run... by youkai. While the business world is ruled by Gap Hag's corporate empire, the underworld's food chain has the Blood Gang at the top. Modus Operandi If it's illegal, the Blood Gang probably has a hand in it. Short of Corporate Sabotage (the one thing likely to actually get Gap Hag to care), if there exists a law then the Blood Gang has probably found a way to make money off breaking it. The main scheme the Blood Gang runs is controlling the Black Market. Blood Gang has contacts and claws in basically everything business-related, making it easy for a gun or two to go missing from a warehouse, or an armored truck to vanish, only to reappear on the black market for re-sale. They can afford to charge a premium price for goods, too, as they can usually get it much more easily and faster then anyone else. The F.E.A.R. trade is the Blood Gang's most profitable resource on the black market, which lends the gang to its name. They have a serious amount of F.E.A.R. stock, and plenty of loyal goons who would be willing to shell their blood out for an easy buck, or buy it for a leg up on the competition. Not to mention the gang's boss who can drink the stuff like water. Blood Gang is also well known for, strangely, its citizen protection. Most of the grunts of the gang are humans, happily armed and dangerous. Most of them also live in Prosperity Village, which rarely sees patrols or visits from police. Instead, the Blood Gang keeps the slums cleaner then what a lawless hell-hole would (though it isn't much), and it has the double benefit of making it unlikely any competition can appear with the gang controlling the streets. Power Structure Remilia Scarlet Boss. Vampire. Very powerful, very scary. Sakuya Izayoi First Lieutenant. Right hand woman. She's a skilled gunbunny and a has a penchant for throwing knives. Patchouli Knowledge Remilia's advisor. Known and powerful magic-using human. Hong Meiling Second Lieutenant. Cyberfreak and martial artist. ????? Scarlet ?????? Rumored sister of Remilia, gone feral and locked in the mansion's basement. If she exists, she might be as scary as Gap Hag herself... Assets Scarlet Devil Mansion Blood Gang's headquarters. A mansion that takes up too much city space and manages to show off exactly how profitable the black market is, and how easily the Blood Gang can get away with operating in plain sight. Misty Lakes Water Treatment Facility One of the Blood Gang's surprisingly legal businesses. The Blood Gang has a controlling interest in the plant, and therefore control of the city's water supply. They're happy to charge whatever price they think is fair, and few people are likely to complain when water is so vital to human society. Black Mall While the Black Mall is strictly a neutral zone for all parties, the Black Mall has a large Blood Gang presence and a fair amount of control, for the obvious reasons that it's a Black Market hub. Naturally, they have a large amount of competition with the other sellers there. Category:Shadow Project East Category:SPE Hazard